ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
YamanakaItsumoAi
Character Last Name: Yamanaka IMVU Username: ItsumoAi Nickname: Itsy, Panda Age: 16 Date Of Birth: 04/04/191 An (After Naruto) Gender: Female Ethnicity: Hidden leaf Village Height: 160 cm Weight: 50 kg Blood Type: A+ Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tatoos: a Cresent moon birthmark Affilation: Yonshigakure No Sato Family: KireiHemiYamanaka (Twin Sister) SetsukoHatake(Brother In Law &Sensei) Relationship Status: Taken by Soudai Namikaze Personality: She is a very shy and kept to herself person with a larger than life personality. She tries to look at everything with a positive attitude even when things seem impossible. She is very focused on her studies and wants to do whatever she can to prove that she can do everything anyone else can do. She is very protective over those people that she calls her friends and when she is with them she is a fun outgoing person willing to try anything and help them with whatever they need. She is a very caring person. Behavior: She is a very well behaved young girl and for her age she is vary self-sufficient. She is very friendly now though she is still a very shy girl that sometimes will not speak to people she does not know well enough. She is most calm when she is in the village something about it calms her. She has her two kittens the one she has had since for as long as she could remem ber Neko and the one Neoku gave her Nemo she is always happy when she has them with her and if they are present you cannot get her in a bad mood unless you hurt one of them. Nindo: "Just because im diffrent than you does not mean i can't kick your butt" Character Shinibi Information Sensei: HatakeSetsuko Team: Team Monkey Team Mates: Kaito & Keyo Bloodline/Clan: Yamanaka Clan Ninja Class: Genin' Element One: Katon(Fire) Element Two: Fuuton(Air) Weapon of choice: Kunai Strengths: Taijutsu Weaknesses: Genjutsu Chakra Color: Red DataBook: (will put in when i finish fixing my page) Projectile Weapons Inventory Genin: 50 Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 15 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 Total: 35 Pieces Jutsu: Acadamy: Clone Technique - E Rank Body Replacement Technique - E Rank Transformation Technique - E Rank Rope Escape Technique - E Rank NinJutsu: Hidden Needles Technique-D Rank Taijutsu: Leaf Whirlwind Leaf Whirlwind- D Rank Fire Jutsu: Fire Release: Running Fire C-Rank Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique C-Rank Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique C-Rank Fire Release: Flame Bullet C-Rank Yamanaka Clan Jutsu: Yamanaka Clan Telepathy Mind_Body_Switch_Technique Allies: All Memberes of Yonshigakure. Enemies: Anyone who is a threat to Yonshigakure and her teammates. Background Information: Before Yonshi: A Little girl that could not be older then two years old was alone in the words not far from the land of fire. The child was alone except for a little grey kitten who was curled up with her on the chilly evening. A man who was in his late twenties found the little girl and tried to ask who who she was and were she came from but the child could not tell him . He took her back to his own village in the far outskirts of the land of fire and decided to name her Itsumo which stood for Forever. He was going to raise the girl as his own since he had no way of finding out who she belonged to and with how different she looked no one was going to adopt her in his village. The girl grew up and her white hair grew longer and her blue eyes became softer she was going to be starting at the Academy there soon but they did not accept her because she was so differently Instead the man she knew as Sensei Miko would train her from the home. Whenever the girl would go out on her own in the village she would be picked on and harassed by the other children. They were so mean to Itsumo that she asked Miko if she could leave the village and go off on her own to find somewhere else she belonged. He told her when she was Nine year old . Itsy left the village the day of her ninth Birthday with her kitten that she had called Neko and never looked back. She would live off the Forest hunting and sleeping out in the woods only stopping in small villages when she needed something but she never received a warm welcome . Itsy would travel for three years doing this until she reached the Land of Tea and in that land the village of Yonshigakure. Itsy would stop there only to rest but be welcomed with open arms and hearts. She was not so different then all the children her age there and she would be accepted into the village. Wile in Yonshi: Itsy would be accepted into the village of Yonshigakure and it would not be long before Lady Ruka the wife of the Kage Minato would take her into her own Team. Itsy would learn much but it wouldn’t be long before Lady Ruka’s duties outside of the training would take her away and Itsy would be left as a Genin without a Sensei.Itsy would remain with out a sensei but be allowed to study with Ink,Ryu and a few of the other Jounin Sensei’s in the village. Itsy would feel happy when she finally got accepted into Team Kelcius and would put her heart and soul into her training. Itsy would also discover more about her history in this time. Itsy found out that she had a twin Sister Kirei who didn’t look exactly like her but however complimented her in many ways they were link Yin and Yang in every way. Soon after that discovery Itsy would be allowed to take the Chunin Exam but after falling ill in the first round Itsy would be forced to withdraw and receive treatment. When Itsy recovered it had been after the Exams was over and she went training. Itsy would be devastated however when her beloved Sensei Kelcius would die and would be shocked when the Kage Minato stepped down and Ink took over. Itsy would swear that she would do whatever she could to become the best Shinobi and make Kelcius proud of her. Itsy would train none stop the next two years(Time Skip) With Ink on learning Fire Techniques and Train with Sai on speed and Stamina. After those two years Itsy would finally be ready to accept another Sensei and would Join Nobu on his team Rhino but after a week or so they had realized that it was not going to work and Itsy was transferred to Jounin Setsuko and Team Monkey. Itsy would continue there and Train as hard as she can no matter what. Role-Play Library Training Logs: Training_Team_Kelcius Training_with_Sai_and_Ryu(Taijutsu) Training_At_Ryu's_Training_Grounds Sparring_in_the_playground Kunai_Training_with_the_Genin_part_2 Playground_Sparring Playground_Sparring Playground_Sparring Academy_Training_Session-_Kaito_Ryu New_Age_Jounin's_Group_Training Training_The_Twins Learning_of_a_Fire_JutsuYamanaka_Twins_Learning_Clan_Jutsu Team_Bonding:_A_Whole_New_Level Yonshi's_Competition(10/23/12) Team_Bonding:_A_Whole_New_Level Yonshi's_Competition(10/23/12) Spar's: Spar:Kelcius_vs_Itsumo Spar:_Chihiro_vs_ItsySpar:_Itsy_vs._Haru Spar:_Setsu_Vs_Itsy Spar: Chi vs. ItsySpar:_Setsuko_vs_Itsumo_and_Kaito Spar:Kage vs Group of Genin Village Logs: Genin_Bonding_time_in_the_Village Yonshigakure_Role-Play_Winter(10-3-2012 ) Ramen_Shop_Role-Play(10-17-12) Village_and_training_roleplay(10/17/12) Village_RP_(10-19-12) One_crazy_day_in_the_village_10/19/12 Yonshigakure_Village_RP(10/22/12) Village_Rp(10/24/12) Just_another_day_in_Yonshi_Village Village_Roleplay(11-16-12)? Village_Role-Play(11-21-12) ? Memorial_&_Hospital_Visit Gate Logs: Gate_Role-Play(10-16-12)Gate_Role-Play(10/22/12)Gate Role-Play(10/26/12)Gate Role-Play(11/7/12)Gate Role-Play(11/6/12) Gate Role-Play_(11/8/12) Gate_Role-Play(11/10/2012) Gate_Role-Play(11/11/12)Gate_Role-Play(11/12/12)Gate_Role-Play(11/13/12)Gate_Role-Play(11/15/12)Gate Role-Play(16-11-12)? Gate_RP_((11/22/12)) ? Gate_RP_((11/23/12)) ? Gate Role-Play_(11/24/12) Exam Logs: Chuunin Exams:Team_Ryu_Vs_SaiChuunin_Exams:Team_Ryu_&ItsumoChuunin_Exams:_Itsumo_vs_Kanarime Character Building Logs: [Could_they_be_twins Itsy's Date with Soudai Yamanaka_Twin's_Family_Discovery Random Logs: Teammates_have_there_IssuesGenin_Bonding_over_ramenItsy's_hiding_spot_discovered The_Accademy_Students_Fun_in_the_PlaygroundA Ryu Reunion Mission's Mission:_The_bandit's_of_the_dark,Mission: Save the Missing Fishermen Category:Genin Category:Team Setsu Category:Yonshigakure Member